Stickin' Up For Yourself
by U-Madder
Summary: Pre-Movie. Vanellope sticks up for herself when Taffyta and her gang bully her. One-shot.


**Summary: Post-Movie. Vanellope sticks up for herself when Taffyta and her gang bully her. One-shot. **

**A/N: OK, you're wondering right? Well, I just got this idea whilst in the shower, and whenever inspiration gets to me, it's the only thing on my mind until I write it down.**

**Stickin' Up For Yourself**

Vanellope slowly walked around the junkyard in circles, whimpering and wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She hated being a glitch; it was a painful thing. Of course, not the glitching itself, but the after-effect's that came along with it.

Everyone despised her, bullied her, neglected her. She didn't know what was so wrong with pixlating a couple of time, but to the inhabitants of _Sugar Rush_, they were too good for her.

The most noticeable people that bullied Vanellope were Taffyta and her little '_gang_' of racers. They all thought they were _so_ cool because they could drive and she couldn't.

Vanellope just simply couldn't take it anymore; she was sick and tired of being pushed around, but didn't say anything, because she knew King _Crazy_ would just lock her up in the fungeon again, and oh how it was _not_ fun! Why did the King even call it that?

Well, that wasn't much of a concern for the raven-haired nine-year old, but what _was_ a concern was that she heard the rumbling of karts; candy karts. Vanellope wiped her eyes (she didn't want the others to think she was crying), and tried to hide. However, the rumbling became louder, and the karts became nearer and nearer, leaving Vanellope no choice, but to stay, and face the consequences.

Taffyta's Pink-Lightening screeched to a halt, before Candlehead's Ice-Screamer and Rancis' Kit-Kart. The other karts soon stopped, forming a circle around Vanellope.

The obnoxious racers hopped out of their karts, smirking, walking towards her. Vanellope tried to wipe the look of fear off her face, but it was no use. Every step they took caused Vanellope to wince.

"Scared, are we, _Glitch_?" Taffyta spitefully smirked, taking a strawberry lollipop out her mouth. She put a lot of offensive tone on the last word of her sentence.

"Nope! I don't even know what you're talking about, Taffyta! Now, my wonderful racers, if you excuse me, I'm just gonna-" Before Vanellope could run off, Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle had cornered her.

"Don't know where you're goin'?" Rancis smirked, before slightly flipping his coif, "Ah, my hair as beautiful as always! Unlike yours!" He rudely pointed at Vanellope's messy, candy-covered hair.

"Is there any problems with my hair, Rancis? Or is it just your eyesight?" As soon as Vanellope had said this, she immediately regretted it. She knew if she answered back, Taffyta would jump on the act.

"Uh, talking bout' yourself!" Taffyta smirked; Candlehead and Jubileena high-fived her, giggling like the immature children they were; Taffyta took a lick of her lollipop, before continuing to bully, "I mean, c'mon! It's not just your hair, but everything about you! Your stupid, pixalating body, your stupid clothes! Just look in a mirror!"

Vanellope whimpered, her lip quivering, but tried to stay strong; she really didn't want Taffyta and the others to see her cry.

"Aw...Vanellope's sad...boo-hoo..." Candlehead teased, giggling, "Oh wait, you're always sad!" She was never, ever good at insulting Vanellope, or anyone else Taffyta, her and Rancis teased.

"Yeah, I mean come on! If we glitched like that, we'd be sad too!" Jubileena continued, smirking at Taffyta.

The platinum blond racer took another lick of her lollipop, before crossing her arms, smirking, like she did on the Random Roster, "As well as that, never being a racer! I mean, your like an accident waiting to happen!"

"N-No I'm not!" Vanellope retorted, shouting.

"Uh, don't even know your own reflection, Glitch!" Taffyta replied; the blond always had something obnoxious, cruel and offensive to say to Vanellope.

Vanellope cracked, her tears beginning to flow down her face; she couldn't take this bullying anymore. No. She couldn't take it. She hated being bullied. It wasn't fair. She always reassured herself that she would always be better then Taffyta and her gang, and that she would be a racer someday, but this was taken too far.

"Glitch! Glitch! Glitch! Glitch!" Minty pointed at Vanellope, chanting.

"Glitch! Glitch!" Crumbelina copied, pointing her finger at Vanellope.

"Glitch!" Adorabeezle and Snowanna continued, pointing their fingers at Vanellope.

Soon enough, all the other racers joined in with the chanting, slowly approaching Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena and the boys who held Vanellope captive in their firm, painful grip.

"See, everyone knows you are a Glitch! A sorry, painful little mistake!" Taffyta shoved Vanellope, leading her closer and closer to the chocolate puddle, "I mean, why don't you admit it? Say it! Say, '_I am a stupid, distracting, little, painful mistake that doesn't deserve a place in our world! A Glitch!'_"

Vanellope whimpered, her fear now fully noticeable. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something before liquified chocolate would soak her clothes once again, "I-I-I am...a s-stupid," Taffyta lip-talked, saying '_She's actually saying it!_' "...distracting, little...p-p-painful m-mistake that doesn't deserve a...n-no..." She clenched her fists together, "N-No...you can't tell me what to say, Taffyta!"

"Um, what was that? I think I just heard Ms Glitch Von Glitchiness say that Taffyta can't tell her what to do!" Swizzle sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up, Swizz! Look, Glitch, do what I say otherwise I'm gonna push you in the puddle!" She glanced hardly at Vanellope, fists ready to pound the mint-green hoodie wearing girl into the chocolate.

"Can i-it Taffyta!" Vanellope remarked, pushing Taffyta's fists away from her, "I-I can't take it anymore! What is _wrong_ with all of you? This stupid game is stupid! Why can't you treat me like anyone else? Why are you doing this to me! I mean, how would you like it if you were being bullied?" Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Candlehead, Jubileena and Crumbelina looked a little ashamed, but didn't say anything, "Yeah, I'm s-sure you all know! It's so stupid! I-I just...I can't take it anymore! You're all bullies, and that's all I ever see you as! When we first met, you were my role-models, my friends, people I enjoyed laughing around with! But now...you're all nothing but my enemies! People I fear! People I hate! Don't you see how much I hate it every time you call me '_Glitch?_' J-Just...w-why can't you see that...?" It sounded like she had wanted to say all of that for many years.

Taffyta stood, arms crossed. She, nor the others, didn't know what to say. They stood there, surprised and shocked, some feeling a little sympathetic.

Vanellope whimpered, before wiping her eyes, which were now puffy and red, "I-I-I knew you w-wouldn't understand..." She said coldly, before running off, her ponytail bobbing along as she ran away.

**A/N: Yep, it's finished; I know, I know. It's not really a happy ending, but it show's what Vanellope did to stick up for herself. **

**So, what did we all think? Was it bad, good, room for improvement? You tell me!**


End file.
